Tekken: Fate's Conquest
by l Ch ii mA rA l A ii D l
Summary: Discontinued.


**Prologue: Two months before King of Iron Fist Tournament**

"Damn it!"

A girl screamed as she was thrown back into the dusty ground. She rolled over to her feet and slid quickly to a stop. Trying to balance herself, she dropped to one knee. Breathing was hard after and attack like that. She looked up at Raven. His sunglasses hide his eyes, making it hard to detect when he is going to move. He stood with his arms crossed. He wasn't even trying!

The girl glanced at her brother next to her. "Michi, what's going on?"

Her brother stared at Raven, intensely. "He's using his After-Image technique. It's just more powerful than before. Be ready to make you're move."

Michizane stepped his left foot out and set his right hand by his face and left by his body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The girl took her position, mirroring Michizane's. She took a deep breath and tensed her entire body. Her muscles shook from the concentration. Her brother opened his eyes. She nodded to him and suddenly held her breath. Raven noticed this and stepped back slightly.

The girl smiled. She released her breath in one big blow and ran hard at Raven. She threw a weak punch at him and he quickly side-stepped it. The girl spun in a circle and swept at his legs. He jumped up into the air and lashed out with a kick. It just missed her cheek as she twisted around to his side. The second he touched the ground, she attacked his chest. She smiled as she hit him hard in the solar-plexus. It was working.

"Norie, NOW!"

Raven's After-Image dissipated into mist. The girl ducked immediately as Raven attacked from above. Norie flipped herself forward, kicking Raven forward by his back. Raven's face turned to complete shock as he realized that Michizane was no where in sight. The wind shifted slightly in front of him. He never saw it but he definitely felt the palm of Michizane slam into his chest. The siblings heard the air leave their Sensei's body as he dropped to the ground.

Raven choked trying to breath. It took a few moments before Norie realized what happened. Raven smiled and laughed. Norie lashed out with a punch. She hit nothing but air. It was an image.

A quiet, stern voice spoke from behind them. "Well done."

The shinobi turned around to face their Sensei. Norie sighed. Michizane frowned as Raven walked closer. His white suit shone as the sun hit it.

"You've both improved greatly," Raven said. "Michizane, your speed is improving dramatically."

"Thank you, Sensei," Michizane bowed.

"And you, Norie," Raven turned to her. "Your awareness in Concentration has risen greatly."

Norie bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

"How did you know it wasn't him but a holograph?" Michizane asked her.

"Simple," Norie winked. "He never laughs or smiles."

"Not true," Raven responded. "I laugh inside at your attempts to hit me all the time."

Michizane's jaw dropped. "That's so mean!"

"Look on the bright side," Norie smiled slyly. "We know that design shaved into his hair is just to hide his balding."

Raven's eye twitched as the siblings burst into laughter. The shinobi started loudly pointing out spots on his head that looked like it was altered intentionally. Finally, Raven spun around and yelled.

"Enough!"

The siblings went silent. It was clear that they were trying to hold back laughter. Raven turned around again. He started walking and his students followed. They left the open field that was used for training and walked into the woods. The sunset dying down out of the sky. Raven was silent for a moment. Michizane glanced at the trees. He felt the breeze blowing through his gray hair. Norie noticed the smile on her brother's face. She smiled too. She knew how the wind felt different for him than it did for anyone else.

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you," Raven said.

The students nodded silently, becoming serious as he continued. "The King of the Iron Fist Tournament is in two months. I have an operation there and will be leaving here for awhile. I shall be returning immediately after the tournament is over."

The siblings shared a look. "...What's the mission?" Michizane asked.

Raven paused. "I can't say much...I don't even know a lot about it. All I know is that someone found the pyramid containing...Azazel."

Both of their eyes widen. Azazel...the crystal beast of legend. Raven had spoken of Azazel before but no one could ever find him. And now he just turns up?

Raven turned to them. "You are to train your hardest while I'm gone. Trust me, you will be put to the test when I get back."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Now head back to the dojo. I'm leaving now and I want you to start training immediately."

Michizane bowed and tapped his sister's shoulder. She followed him toward the dojo, glancing back at Raven as he continued forward.

Raven kept walking. He didn't actually need to leave that minute, but he needed time to think.

"_Azazel huh?" he thought. "This tournament should be an interesting one. But...I wonder if Dragunov is still alive..."_

Raven stopped walking. A flashback of Devil Jin appeared in his mind. He dismissed it from his mind. His students then appeared. Although he knew he shouldn't, but he knew he would miss them. The Masanobu siblings...each with incredible potential. They just need the right catalyst.

Raven smiled and felt his hair. "I am NOT balding." He laughed as he disappeared into the night.

Norie started to skip along the trees lining the path back to the dojo. Michizane watched her silently. He put his hands into his pockets as he strolled casually. After awhile, Norie glanced at her brother. She could see his thoughts churning. His eyes spoke his thoughts to her.

Norie stopped skipping, her happiness gone. "Do you think we're ready?"

Michizane looked at the sky for a moment. "I don't know. Right now, no. But we have three months to focus on getting to that level."

"True," Norie looked at the sky with her brother.

Michizane closed his eyes to feel the wind again. Memories played through his mind slowly. He walked along the path with his sister slightly ahead. He snapped out of his trance and matched pace with Norie.

"As long as we stick to your plan, we're going to be alright," Michizane said.

Norie smiled playfully. "Of course we will."


End file.
